Karas the Void
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Long has this worlds land been in tears. This world by day seems peaceful but by night it is plagued by beasts of rage and anger who feast upon the blood of humans. The land has spoken and it needs a protector so it has summoned the Demon Cat Priestess so she may select a Karas. Now Louise spread your wings and change the world as the protector called Karas
1. Chapter 1

Karas the Void

ESKK: Hey it's me, well I've seen crossovers that's had Louise summon everyone from different franchises under the moon, and yes I know I'm one of them, but not once has Louise summoned someone who would give her power or anything, hell there has never been a crossover where Louise summons something that gives her the ability to fight. Anyway I'm going to change that here with the first ever FoZ Karas crossover. Anyway enjoy the fic.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" _Spells/techniques."_

" **Monsters."**

(Scene Change)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own FoZ or Karas, if I did well who knows what would have happened.

(Start)

On top of a city was a girl as she was dressed in a long sleeve jacket with a vest on top of said jacket, a short skirt with long pants under it with said pant stuffed into a pair of boots with straps, coming from under her skirt was a tail as her hair was pure white as snow which was pulled into twin tails on either side of her head and was held by two beads of sorts, her eyes carried a certain cat like trait as they were a topaz collar, and atop her head was a pair of goggles with paint on them in the form of eyes which had one closed with a tear coming from it.

She looked down to the city as it was peaceful. This wasn't her city though this city already had protectors. Her name was Yurine like many of her kind but she was different. She was the Yurine with no city to follow or obey. These types of Yurine were rare but they happened. This Yurine had taken to traveling from city to city simply watching for a time before moving on to the next. She was a lost soul so to speak a Priestess without a city to defend.

As she watched the city she closed her eyes hoping to hear this cities voice but alas she did not hear it. Though outside she seemed cold inside she was heartbroken like a child desperately trying to gain her parents affection or attention. As she then opened her eyes and stood up as she began walking away knowing she had over stayed her welcome in this city and it was time for her to move on again. As she walked she soon noticed something as she looked and saw a crow sitting atop a small hut. She looked at it as she saw the Crow was alone much like herself and smiled.

"Fly away little crow your place is with a flock." Yurine said as the Crow pointed below it as Yurine looked and saw a green portal before her. "What?" Yurine asked before the crow flew away. As Yurine looked she soon heard the cities voice as she looked around. "I see, my place is where ever this gate leads." Yurine said as she looked at the portal as she could hear the voice of the land beyond this gate calling out to her. "Very well I shall go forward." Yurine said before she began walking to the portal.

(Meanwhile beyond the portal)

A young pink haired pink eyed girl was in a courtyard at what looked like a Castle as many of students dressed similar to her were summoning creatures such as Salamanders, to Moles, to even spiders. This girl was a mage in training as she wanted to be the greatest spell caster of them all but she kept running into problems. All her attempts at a spell ended in disaster with a large explosion this had caused her to be made fun of and called a Zero which she wanted to prove them wrong. Many people had summoned creatures as one person even summoned a Dragon as she was the only one who had not summoned a creature. The bald teacher then spoke up next as he looked around as they all looked like they were Mages here.

"Has everyone gone and summoned a Familiar?" the man asked before a tanned skinned, big breasted, red headed girl spoke up next.

"Not everyone Mr. Colbert only Louise had yet to summon anything," the red headed girl said as the pink haired girl Louise cringed at that.

"Ok Ms. Valliere will you please summon your Familiar," Mr. Colbert the teacher asked before Louise stepped to the summoning circle before she took out her want to prepare to summon her Familiar.

Louise took a deep breath before blowing it as she said in her head, 'Ok, It time to make something of myself, and not a zero.' Lifting up her wand and pointed up in the air as she took a breath before saying, "I beg of you."

As soon as Louise started to chant everyone took a step back as she went on saying, _"My servant that_ exists in the vast Universe… Heed my call."

With every word Louise said, making sure that each word was right as she went on, _"As I wish from the bottom of my heart."_

Mr. Colbert watch carefully as he soon sense a strong magical build up, knowing full well of Ms. Valliere Mishaps with her magic as she is the big talk amount teachers and students given her the nickname of Zero of talent, skill, and other things he did not wish to say. As the story goes that Ms. Valliere keep blasting the room, as teachers kept redo the room and reinforce the desk and tables of those were destroy time and time again, as Mr. Colbert hoped that Ms. Valliere would do well in her summoning of her familiar.

 _"Answer my Guidance…"_ Louise said as she was coming to the end of her chant as she said, _"And appear before me!"_

And what Louise was met with was an explosion as everyone was coughing from the resulting smoke as they then spoke. "Dear lord Zero don't do you really have zero sense of control?" Came a student but as the smoke cleared most of the boys were blushing at the sight before them. Yurine stood in the circle kneeling as she stood up and opened her eyes. The boys saw a true beauty before them, one that could even rival Kirche as some of they were silent.

Yurine looked around inspecting every student before her eyes laid upon Louise. "You were the one who summoned me." Yurine said as Louise was shocked. Yurine then looked to the sky as if hearing something. "I see so she's the one that shall gain its power, I understand I shall make it so." Yurine said hearing the will of the land sense there was no city here.

"Who are you talking to?" Louise asked as Yurine looked to her.

"I will tell you soon but right now I believe we must form the binding contract." Yurine said already knowing how this world works thanks to peering inside the students minds and knowing why the land had summoned her here.

"She's right Ms. Vallier please complete the contract." Colbert said as Louise looked.

"By she's a commoner no one has even heard of a human familiar." Louise said as Yurine looked.

"I am not human." Yurine said as it was better to get it out of the way now rather than later.

"What?" Louise asked as Yurine looked. "I am the Demon Cat Priestess who has watched over the world like all before me and during times of great catastrophe have assigned its protector, I am this world's first Yurine which means I must assign its first Guardian." Yurine said as everyone noticed the tail under her skirt. "Now Louise continue with the binding." Yurine said as Louise looked before sighing.

"Alright." Louise said before kissing Yurine on the lips. Yurine did not see that coming but if she was surprised she did not show it and once they parted Yurine looked at her hand and saw the Familiar Mark appearing on said left hand.

"Now then you have marked me I will explain more, later but for now I must do a little exploring." Yurine said as she then opened a portal surprising everyone. "I will be back momentarily." Yurine said in her cold tone which reminded Louise strikingly of her mother.

"Wait miss can I see the marks on your hand it's my duty to catalog all familiars as well as their marks." Colbert said as Yurine looked.

"Very well but please be quick about it." Yurine said showing her left hand which Colbert looked at before writing them down on a piece of parchment.

"Ok thank you." Colbert said as Yurine nodded and entered the portal.

Louise could hear everyone talking such as if Louise was possibly a Witch sense she summoned a Demon Cat but many people heard the part where she watched over the world so it led to a lot of contradiction. Others thought Louise might have summoned a loony but there was no proof considering how calm and cold she was.

(With Yurine)

Yurine arrived in the realm in between as she saw an endless field and saw a house that wasn't what she was expecting. In all retrospect it looked like a medieval farm house as it had the fields of herbs as well as a vineyard and a water wheel. "This shall do for now." Yurine said before she entered and saw many creatures appearing. "I see so this shall be my home where the Karas will be born." Yurine said as she walked through the house and arrived at an empty room and saw there was no carvings of the animals previous Karas were represented by.

Yurine looked and soon saw a new one slowly being carved as it had what looked like a Crow. "How traditional Karas is commonly represented by a Crow so I believe it's only fair that this world's first Karas is represented by a crow as well." Yurine said as she soon found what she was looking for. It was an Amulet that was currently inactive as it awaited a Karas but Yurine noticed something. "There's no weapon bound to this." She said before sighing. "I will locate a weapon that will be befitting of a Karas." Yurine said before she looked around. "Well I have obtained what I have come for so it's only fair that I leave, servants no… friends please prepare this place for me and the Karas." Yurine said as the creatures who had appeared nodded and went to prepare the rooms.

(Later with Louise)

Louise was preparing for bed as she scowled. Her Familiar had run off and it was almost time for bed. Momentarily her ass that stupid cat was taking all day. Perhaps she had already arrived and had gotten lost. Now she was all alone with this dumb cat laying on her bed…. Wait a minute. "What's a cat doing on my bed?" Louise asked before noticing the marks on her paw. "Wait are you." Louise began but then something fell which Louise looked and saw a ball but when she looked back at the cat she saw Yurine in its place.

"Sorry for my tardiness but I had to go pick up something from my new home in the realm between yours." Yurine said as Louise was confused.

"What are you talking about?" Louise asked as she looked.

"As you know my name is Yurine the Demon Cat Priestess who watches over the world the land that you live on had tampered with your summoning to bring me here." Yurine said as Louise was shocked. "The reason being is that it wanted things to change because even if you don't accept it Nobles oppress the commoners and get away with it. But it has gotten to a point that the nobles and a few commoners have become monsters that are disrupting the balance between human and demon, which is where Karas comes in." Yurine said as Louise looked.

"Karas?" Louise asked as Yurine nodded.

"Yes Karas the Guardian the land has selected you to be its first Karas you answer to me who speaks for the land." Yurine explained as Louise was shocked before getting angry.

"And who are you to give me orders you're the familiar I'm the master!" Louise yelled as Yurine was unfazed.

"The Karas always serves the Yurine who serves the city though you have bounded me as your familiar you cannot command me for my power far surpasses yours." Yurine said as for added affect she released much of her power within the vicinity of the room which had caused the room to visibly shake as Louise fell to her knees at the power Yurine possessed. "Now you see the difference between us though you are Karas I control how much power you use." Yurine said before taking out the amulet. "Here take this." Yurine said as Louise regained her breath and took the amulet only to see an eye appear inside it looked at her causing her to yelp and drop it.

"Now it accepts you and only you can use it Louise." Yurine said as Louise looked. "Though you are currently without a weapon as Karas when is the next day you have off Louise?" Yurine said as Louise looked.

"Void day." Louise said as Yurine nodded.

"Very well on Void Day we shall go into town and search for a sword for you to use." Yurine said as she looked around. "I will let you rest I have much studying to do on this world in my realm." Yurine said before opening another portal and walking through.

Louise sighed as she picked up the Amulet and then laid down. "Stupid Cat." Louise cursed as she looked at the Amulet in her hand as she saw the eye open and look at her. "Karas me some protector? Yeah right." Louise scoffed as he turned to her side. "I'm no great protector if Yurine is some sort of rebel I don't want any part of a rebellion." Louise said before finally falling asleep.

(Scene break the next morning)

Louise woke up and yawned and looked to her bed side table and saw the Amulet from last night next to her wand and sighed in frustration. "It wasn't a dream." Louise said as she wanted a familiar well at least her familiar was unique to be able to transform into a cat but it didn't fix the fact that it was a demon priestess whatever that was.

Louise soon disrobed from her night gown and began to change into her school uniform as she looked at her chest only to notice something. "Did I just go up a size?" Louise asked as she noticed her breasts were no longer an A cup and were now a B cup. "Was this my Familiars doing?" She asked before grabbing the rest of her clothing and putting it on. "Ok all ready for the day." Louise said as she finished brushing her hair.

Louise left her room before looking back into it and saw Yurine in her cat form was nowhere to be seen which caused Louise to sigh and saw the Amulet still on her bed side table. Louise walked back into her room and picked up the amulet before looking at it as the eye inside the glass part looked back at her. Louise debated whether she should bring it or not. Something inside her though told her to bring it with her even though she had protested against it with Yurine. This caused Louise to sigh again before taking it and putting it into her pocket where she kept her wand. With that done Louise took her leave for breakfast as she was hungry at the moment.

(Later at Breakfast)

Louise arrived at the kitchen only to see that the chair was already pulled for her and on the seat was none other than Yurine in her cat form sleeping. The reason she knew this pure white cat was Yurine was because of the Familiar marks on her paw. Louise looked before walking over to it and saw Yurine was in fact sitting on her chair before Louise cleared her throat.

"Familiar get off my chair you aren't allowed to sit on it." Louise said as the cat opened its eyes and yawned before Louise blinked and once she did Yurine was in the Cats place surprising a lot of people.

"I was merely holding your spot for you plus I even went through the trouble of getting your seat ready the least you can do is show some gratitude to someone who will be controlling your powers as Karas." Yurine said before Louise glared.

"And I told you I don't want to be Karas or want this power at all!" Louise yelled as Yurine looked as normal.

"Sorry once you're selected the only way out of it, is death and suicide won't cut it." Yurine said causing Louise to choke on her words before getting close to Yurine.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, if I had known that would happen I never would of, touched that amulet?" Louise whispered as she was trying to control her temper.

"We'll discuss this another time but for now enjoy your food and don't worry about me I have already eaten." Yurine said as Louise huffed and began to eat her own food.

'Stupid Cat.' Louise thought as she was starting to hate her familiar who was deciding stuff for her without her permission. Just then everyone began giving a prayer to Brimir as Louise joined in knowing how it was required of her.

(Later with Yurine)

Yurine was sitting on a tree as she watched the nobles talk amongst themselves as she had heard this day was meant to bond with their familiars yet these nobles weren't even trying to bond with their familiars. It actually made Yurine expect for one of the Familiars to be tired of being ignored and go rampant. Yes she knew the familiar marks made the familiars very obedient but it was only a matter of time till a familiar had enough and rebelled.

So far Yurine saw a Bug Bear which looked nothing like what it name implies, she also saw many animals and among them she even saw a dragon. Yurine looked at them trying to figure out which one was one of these monsters the Land spoke of. As she looked many people took noticed to her wondering how she got up there without being noticed. As she watched her tail swayed from side to side as she monitored these students. None of them were the creatures the Land spoke of which meant this school was safe for now.

Yurine then jumped down and began exploring for a bit as she had a lot to prepare the new Karas for as Tristian was under her protection now. She walked for a bit before arriving where Louise was as she saw on a table as Louise glared at Yurine. "You know your becoming quiet troublesome familiar." Louise said as Yurine just looked at her with that ice cold look.

"I am Yurine the worlds Watcher, Karas." Yurine said as Louise glared.

"And stop calling me that I am not a Karas and I am not some Guardian of the world!" Louise called as Yurine looked to the tower.

"Every land and city must have a Karas it is the natural order of things." Yurine said as she sat on the chair as Louise looked.

"You can't sit there you're not a noble." Louise said as Yurine looked.

"If I wish to sit here then I shall sit here." Yurine said as Louise glared at her familiar. That was when the Salamander appeared as Yurine saw it and she had to admit it looked like the creature from a child's video game given power. Yurine paid it no mind and began to eat her food before a voice spoke up.

"My Louise it seems your Familiar is disobedient and what this about her calling you Karas is that her pet name for you?" Came a teasing voice as Yurine paid her no mind.

"What do you want Kirche?" Louise asked clearly not wanting to deal with Kirche now. Kirche was a tan skinned red haired girl with yellow eyes, and large assets, from Germania giving her an exotic look to many.

"Oh just wanted to see your divine and majestic familiar but it looks like the only thing unique about her is the cat tail." Kirche said as Yurine continued to ignore. "I also wanted to see if she would like to meet my Familiar Flame." She continued as Yurine stood up and walked away.

"Hey where are you going?!" Louise called as she chased after.

"This conversation has nothing to do with me, argue with her to your hearts content." Yurine said as Louise glared.

"You think I like arguing with her!?" Louise yelled as Yurine just looked.

"You dislike her so arguing is the closest you two will get to becoming friends." Yurine said as Louise glared.

"Well I will see you later Zero goodbye." Kirche called before she and flame walked away.

"What is her malfunction?!" Louise glared at Kirche before sending it to her Familiar. "Why doesn't that cat do a single thing I say, she either vanishes or is spewing nonsense about me being some guardian and how the land doesn't accept the way Brimir made things." Louise said as she then looked at the amulet which opened its eye to look at Louise. "But still… it could be better than being a zero." Louise said as she looked at it.

(With Yurine)

Yurine was exploring the courtyard knowing the students had the morning off to bond with their familiars like previously mentioned. It was then that she noticed a noble drop a bottle of perfume which had the aura of another girl who wasn't the one the noble was talking to.

Yurine chose to ignore it as she continued walking to her spot to do the closest thing to relaxing she got which was listen to the sounds of the land. As she sat under a tree she closed her eyes as it almost looked like she was sleeping. Yurine's almost never smile and when they do it is probably for a very good reason. As Yurine listened to the lands sounds she paid close attention to its story as from what she gathered only those with magic are permitted to be Nobles.

The Land apparently didn't like that nor did it like what Brimir had did to those who cannot be seen. From what Yurine gathered the Demons of this land had tried for a long time to guide the humans and even the Elf's but the humans and Elves were bitter enemy's cause of Brimir. Plus Yurine also found out about this lost Void magic which is only given to three "Nobles," every few thousand years.

Yurine was soon knocked out of her stupor by a slap sound as she looked and saw a maid on the floor nursing a red mark on her face as above he was a blond noble as he stood over the maid. "I'm sorry my lord I didn't know." The maid said as she was scared.

"Would it kill you to know some tact?" The blond noble demanded as he wasn't done. "I will not have the honored of two noblewoman sullied by tears caused by a maid." He said as Yurine glared before the land spoke to her. "I demand a duel!" He demanded as Siesta was wide eyed knowing that if she didn't accept the duel she would possibly be fired and if she did she would possibly die.

"Very well." The maid said as she had no other choice.

Yurine then stopped talking to the land before nodding. "I understand I will make it so." Yurine said before she began to locate Louise.

"Very well then meet me in Vestri Court in 1 hour." The blond said before leaving which was followed by the maid leaving.

(With Louise)

Louise was looking for the maid as she was nowhere near the area of the confrontation. Originally she was going to have her familiar get the tea but when he familiar pulled her usual vanishing act Louise was forced to find a servant to get it for her.

It was then she saw Yurine there as Louise was surprised but figured she might as well get used to her familiars vanishing and appearing acts. "Louise come with me." Yurine said as Louise was about to retort but Yurine was already walking away.

"Hey wait!" Louise called as she gave chase.

(Later at the Kitchen)

Louise arrived in the kitchen and saw the Schools servants were gathered around the maid as she was bleeding a little. Louise looked at the Maid as she walked over to her. As Louise looked at her she couldn't help but feel pity for her, she who was always kind to her for real instead of the fake kindness most of the servants seem to show her. Louise looked at her before speaking with honesty.

"Are you ok?" Louise asked as Siesta looked to Louise.

"Oh Lady Valier yes I angered a noble and now he's demanding a duel." Siesta said as Materu growled.

"That damn noble it's basically sending a lamb to the slaughter." Materu said as Louise looked.

"How can I help?" Louise asked the Nobles were shocked.

"Wait you want to help us?" Materu asked as he was skeptical.

"Yes she does." Yurine said as she spoke. "She is the Guardian now so it is her duty to be a protector beyond that of what any noble is capable of." Yurine said as they looked at her.

"Are you sure you might be the one who could get hurt." Siesta said as Yurine looked.

"She won't get hurt Guiche on the other hand won't know what hit him till it's too late." Yurine said as Materu looked.

"You sound like you already won that's a sign of arrogance." Materu said as Yurine looked.

"No it's not that Louise when she summoned me had been given a great power that if used right can surpassed that of your Brimir, she is capable of greatness so she shall be the guardian this world needs." Yurine said as she then looked to Louise. "Come along Karas the time has come to unlock your power." Yurine said as Louise glared.

"Don't give me orders." Louise said as she followed Yurine to their destination.

(Later at Vestri Court)

Guiche scoffed as he saw the crowd gathered and the maid was nowhere to be seen. "I should have known the maid would cower away she is unworthy to serve nobility." Guiche said as that was when Louise appeared.

"Or perhaps she has gotten a noble to fight on her behalf." Louise said as she held the Amulet in her hand in a tight grip.

"Oh I see too, bad she had gotten Louise the Zero to stand in her place." Guiche taunted as Louise looked.

"Skip the insults and cut straight to the rules of this duel." Louise said as Guiche scoffed.

"Very well then I intended to offer the maid a sword so I see no reason not to offer you the same handicap." Guiche said before summoning a sword with his rose which was sent torts Louise where is stabbed into the ground.

"Very well but I would like to inform you wands are not permitted and are Familiars are permitted to participate in this duel." Louise said as Guiche scoffed.

"Very well though I won't need my Verdande to defeat you I see no reason to remove that rule." Guiche said as everyone soon looked to the building and saw Yurine sitting on it.

"Alright then." Louise said as she closed her eyes.

That was when Yurine spoke. "One… Two… Three…" She began as Tabitha looked.

"Strong magic." Tabitha said as she could tell Yurine was controlling Louise's magic.

"Wait what?" Kirche asked as she looked.

"Four… Five… Six…" Yurine continued as Guiche looked.

"What is she doing?" Guiche asked as he was confused.

(In the office)

Osmand saw his familiar was shaking no doubt sensing powerful magic at work. "This might be interesting." Osmand said as Colbert watched as well as he noticed Yurine's familiar marks were appearing as a shadow on Louise's hand.

(Vestri Court)

"Seven… Eight… Nine… and it is ten. Sway to and Fro Sway." Yurine said as she then swiped her right middle and index finger across her neck as her hair pieces flowed. "Now Go Karas." Yurine said as Louise responded.

Louise opened her eyes as they were glowing yellow as she nodded. "Alright." Louise said before throwing the Amulet into the air causing it to spin. Once it came Louise grabbed it as her cloak moved with her before pushing the now glowing Amulet forward where the eye opened as when she pushed a tunnel of golden magical energy appeared around her surprising many as they saw symbols they could not identify at all.

Louise walked forward. Once she was threw she was covered head to toe in grew crow like armor that was built for speed as the eyes seem to glow blue.

Yurine looked as she saw the Amulet was now on her Karas' back where it belonged. Karas grabbed the Sword Guiche had offered as he was wide eyes as that was when Karas with great speed swung her sword around with such skill you would assume that she was a master swordsman.

Guiche was unnerved before he sent out his rose pedals as when they hit the ground bronze Valkyries came out. "We agreed no wands." Louise said as her voice seemed to have changed a bit.

"Well Zero this isn't a wand it's a rose." Guiche said as Louise held the sword in both hands as she held it close to her. "Now then my Bronze Valkyrie shall be your opponent.

"I see." Louise said before she all of a sudden vanished.

"Where did she go?" A random Student asked before she reappeared where she was not even a second later.

It was then that the Bronze Valkyrie fell apart with clean slashes going through it as the sword Louise was wielding seemed chipped a bit. "Did you even see her move?" One student asked as they were shocked as no human should be that fast.

"Sorry Guiche but to my eyes you and your Valkyries are moving in slow motion." Louise said as Guiche was now very unnerved. He then summoned multiple Valkyries as they all stood ready to defend their master.

Louise took a battle stance and held the sword in her hand before vanishing again. It was then that all the Valkyries were cut to pieces as Louise appeared again at Guiche as she held the sword next to his neck. Guiche was wide eyed as with Louise's new found speed he could be cleaved in two and he wouldn't even know about it before it was far too late.

"I-I yield! Please don't kill me!" Guiche begged as Louise looked.

"Even you…" Louise began as she raised her sword looking like she was about to end it. "Are among those under my protection." Louise finished before the sword couldn't handle the Karas' power anymore and snapped in two as the blade fell to the ground and vanished.

Karas looked at the sword as Yurine appeared and snapped her fingers and thus Louise reappeared. "It seems that sword couldn't handle the power you were giving off." Yurine said as Louise was confused.

"What was that?" Louise asked as she was shocked to see such power in a suit of armor.

"That was Karas, the guardian." Yurine said as Louise turned to her familiar.

"Tell me… everything." Louise said as Yurine nodded.

"Very well follow me." Yurine said as Louise wanted answers to what that power was. One thing was for sure nothing in this world will ever be the same again.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey this is more of a writing prompt in my opinion but if you guys like it send a review with ideas you have for it or just to praise it. And like always Ja Ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Karas the Void

ESKK: Hey it's me what's up. I'm proud to give you a new chapter of Karas the Void. Now then please enjoy this as I had a lot of support for this now then let us begin.

(Start)

Louise was in her dorm room as Yurine sat on her chair with Louise herself on her bed as she wanted answers. "What is a Karas?" Louise asked bluntly as Yurine looked at her.

"A Karas is a guardian who watches over the land, preserving peace and balance between human and Youkai. Karas originated in another reality, my reality, where there were many Karas, one for each city," Yurine explained.

"But why me?" Louise asked.

"Because you understand suffering. To be eligible as a Karas you must have gone through and understand true suffering, but you are odd to say the least." Yurine said as Louise looked surprised.

"Odd?" She asked as Yurine nodded.

"Yes. Normally a Karas would be selected upon a near death experience and from then the human body would fall into a coma, which is a deep sleep with little chance of awakening as time goes on while your spiritual form will be given a physical form to fight as Karas without worry of dying," Yurine explained as Louise looked shocked. "You are odd because your physical body upon transformation was transported to my realm in between yours and slept there while your spirit became Karas."

"What happens if my physical body dies?" Louise asked as she looked to Yurine.

"You will die. There is no simpler answer then that." Yurine said bluntly, though Louise couldn't say she was surprised.

"But why is Karas needed? What threat can really be so bad that a Karas is needed?" Louise asked as Yurine looked.

"In my world, there are creatures known as Mikura who were once Youkai but they were turned into machines to feast upon humans' and even each other's blood by a mad man. That is but one of the possible threats you may face, but there is something stronger than that, a dark Karas who is a Karas who has become corrupt and defies the will of the land," Yurine said as that got Louise nervous. "You don't have to worry about the Karas though. You are the first Karas of this world so you probably won't face one in your time as a Karas." Yurine said as Louise was scared.

"But what about these Mikura?" Louise asked as Yurine looked.

"The Mikura don't exist here, but the threat your world faces is indeed great. The land says it involves your magic as a whole and Brimir, and though it can't say much but it does say that you are the only one who can save this world," Yurine said as Louise looked surprised again. "Louise, I cannot allow you to deny being a Karas because once you've been chosen the only way out is through death and your death would mean the end of this world as we know it," Yurine said as Louise was now very nervous.

"But that sword Guiche gave me broke how can I fight them if magic is the source of the problem and every sword I touch breaks?" Louise asked.

"We will find you a weapon that can handle your power but until then your power is incomplete." Yurine said as she then stood up. "I must go. No doubt the Youkai of this World wish to meet me." Yurine said as she opened a path. "I will see you on Void Day Karas." Yurine said before she entered the other world.

Louise sighed at her sudden departure, but decided to get ready for bed all the same. She needed the sleep.

(The next day)

Louise yawned as the sun hit her face. After the fight and what she had learned the night before, sleep didn't come easy, especially with the nightmares of her fighting against horrors that seemed to have risen out of only the darkest nightmares or the most horrific tales. As such she was still pretty drowsy when she got up. Still half asleep, she went about doing her daily rituals. However, when she came to the mirror, she took a look, looked away...then stopped as her mind finally caught up. Looking back into the mirror, she dropped the brush she had in shock as she stared at her reflection. There, in the mirror, was her image, only she didn't look the same. It was as if she had hit a growth spurt overnight as her body was now catching up to her age, as she was now taller, more mature looking compared to before, and (much to her private delight) she also noticed she had gotten...fuller too.

"W-what?" she gasped. "How? How did I...?" she was at a loss for words. Her mind was running quickly, trying to figure out how something like this could happen. However, her mind kept going back to one single answer. "Yurine," she muttered. Looking around her room, true enough, Yurine wasn't there, and knowing her, she wouldn't show up until Void Day, as she said she would.

Sighing, Louise just looked at her reflection before she realized something...she had just grown a couple of years in a single night, her clothes...might need some adjustment...

(Scene classroom)

Louise sat in class as she had many thoughts running through her mind. What was Karas? What was Yurine? And why did the land itself disagree with the founder. So many questions with no answers as she took out the amulet as the eye was closed for now. Plus Yurine said her power was incomplete did that mean she needed a weapon to be whole.

Yurine ignored the teacher unintentionally as her mind was riddled with thoughts. Was she the master or did Yurine command her as she never went into detail what the threat to the world was. That was when she was knocked out of her thoughts by her teacher.

"Ms. Vallier!" The teacher called as Louise looked.

"Yes instructor?" Louise asked as she looked to the teacher.

"I hope you're done daydreaming because I would like for you to demonstrate a transmutation by turning these rocks into copper." The instructor said as the class got nervous.

"Um ma'am I don't think that's a good idea, Louise's magic is always met with zero success as all they result in is explosions." A student said as the teacher looked to him.

"Nonsense everyone has a chance at performing a spell so come along Ms. Vallier." The teacher said as Louise got up and went to the front of the class.

Louise stepped up to the desk, and holding out her wand, attempted to transmute them into Brass as the teacher did. However, when she did, the stones glowed brightly...then exploded...with a good deal of force.

When the smoke cleared, all that was left of the classroom was soot stains, overturned tables, an unconscious teacher, and of course, at ground zero, was Louise, covered in soot, her wand a broken piece of wood, and her clothes in tatters.

"Dammit Zero, when are you going to learn?!" several screams of outrage mixed with annoyance were heard as the other students crawled out from where they had taken cover. Of course, as the room in general jeered at her, a few did notice a few things.

"Hey...did she go through a growth spurt?" a few whispered among the jeers.

"Hey, you're right...and she filled up too," a few said, noting that with her tattered uniform, she was a bit exposed at the moment.

(Scene change)

After Louise had gotten a fresh more fitting uniform she looked at her amulet wondering what she was supposed to do with it without Yurine. No doubt the damn Cat was probably in her own home acting all high and mighty, but what Louise was wondering was what to do about her familiar exhibition. As she walked she soon noticed something odd. Louise was surrounded by Crows as they looked at her but didn't respond as Louise looked confused.

"What?" Louise asked as the Crows did not respond.

"Recognize one of their own." Came a monotone voice as Louise looked and saw Tabitha which caught her off guard.

"Tabitha, what are you doing here?" Louise asked as Tabitha looked.

"Crow gathering. Ominous." Tabitha said as Louise looked.

"Yeah but why do they recognize me as one of their own?" Louise asked as she looked to Tabitha.

"Crow armor magic." Tabitha said as the Crows continued to stare.

"Well how can I shoo them away? They are giving me the creeps," Louise said as the Crows then flew off, no doubt to continue their original flight pattern. "Ok... that can work." Louise said as she saw this.

"Oh Zero it's you." Kirche called as she arrived on the scene.

"What do you want Zerbst?" Louise asked with a glare directed towards Kirche.

"Well ever since you summoned your cat girl a lot of things have happened. Your sudden growth spurt, that mystic crow like armor, and finally these crows." Kirche said as Louise glared.

"So what's the problem?" Louise asked trying to be civil.

"Nothing, but people are starting to talk about this. The commoner staff have been calling you 'Their Guardian', some of the students think you made a pact with a crow demon through your familiar and think you might be a witch, and most recently there had been sightings of strange creatures who vanish once approached," Kirche said, listing off the rumors. "Too much of a coincidence don't you think?" Kirche asked as she looked to Louise.

"I don't know what you think but I'm not witch now unless you have more accusations then I'm leaving." Louise said before walking off.

"Hey wait!" Kirche called only for Crows to appear once more standing in her way.

(Scene Break day of Void)

Louise woke up with a slight groan. The last day had NOT been good for her what with all the rumors floating around (though she had to admit the Servants praise felt...nice). As it was she was tempted to just roll over and go back to sleep. However, a small nudge to her side killed that idea.

Grumbling slightly she turned over, and opened her eyes...and recoiled when what met her gaze was a small ethereal creature that looked like some kind of cross between a fairy and a gnome...and it was dressed in some kind of medical outfit. "W-what?" was all she could say, especially when she noticed there were more of them looking at her.

Fortunately, some relief came in the form of the creatures parting as Yurine walked pass them.

"Yurine... who or what are these things and why are they in my room?" Louise asked.

"They are my new friends and helpers, they are called Youkai or as they have dubbed themselves here, spirits, and we are not in your room." Yurine said as Louise fully awoke as she was shocked to see she was in some place that reminded her of the school's nurse's' office.

"Ok why am I here?" Louise asked as Yurine looked.

"For starters to look over your body to see the sudden growth spurt, then to explain your other duties as Karas, finally to leave to town to find you a sword worthy of a Karas." Yurine explained as Louise looked as the nurse like creatures probed her body to make sure she was well. A nurse creature then walked over to Yurine before whispering to her ear. "It seems the growth was caused by the power of Karas mixing with your magic which caused the Flux to force your body to adapt and have your body catch up to your age, you still have a little more growing until your magic and powers stabilize with each other." Yurine said as Louise looked.

"Now mind telling me about these other duties?" Louise asked as she looked to Yurine with Louise sitting cross legged on the table as luckily her gown didn't show anything.

"Yes a Karas must be able to make medicine and food for the Youkai which is why outside there are fields of herbs, those herbs are used to make medicine, food shouldn't be a problem but as Karas you must be able to heal the sick." Yurine said as Louise looked.

"I can make potions though not as good as Montmorency but good enough to provide help." Louise said as Yurine nodded.

"I will have my helpers gather there medical books for you to study, but for now get changed we are going to purchase a sword." Yurine said before walking away.

But before Louise could order the 'servants' to dress her they had left to attend to other patients as Louise sighed and got ready.

(Later)

Louise had noticed the clothes left behind were not her uniform but upon putting them on she saw that they fit her perfectly. The pants were made by a high end tailor, same as the pink long sleeve shirt and black vest. Draped around her was a white duster someone of great nobility would wear as Louise looked at herself and was impressed.

Louise allowed herself a nod of approval at the clothing. At least they had good taste. However, her musing was cut short when Yurine entered the room.

"It's time to go, Karas," she said, as she placed a hand on Louise's shoulder, and before the girl could say anything, they were enveloped by a bright flash of light. When it subsided, they were suddenly in the nearby town.

Louise blinked, wondering how she did that, but in the end she figured she'd roll with it for now. "Now give me your amulet." Yurine said as Louise looked at her oddly.

"Um...why?" Louise asked as she was confused.

"I am going to locate you weapon best suited for you." Yurine said.

"You can do that?" Louise asked. It seemed Yurine just kept showing more and more abilities by the moment.

"I do not know but we must make the attempt so your power may be whole." Yurine said as Louise then sighed and handed over her amulet. Yurine looked at it before putting it between her two hands as they glowed. Once the glowing stopped Yurine looked to it as she pointed around as it was like a game of hot and cold as when it was close it made a dull glow. "This way." Yurine said as Louise of course followed having no choice in the matter.

"Hey Yurine can I ask you something?" Louise asked as she followed the cat tailed girl.

"Ask." Yurine said as Louise looked.

"Don't you ever question that voice that is apparently the will of the land?" Louise asked as Yurine didn't even look.

"No." Yurine said.

"But it's asking you to go against the founder and his church aren't you the least bit worried?" Louise asked as they walked through town.

"No. I simply carry out the will of the land, nothing more nothing less." Yurine said but before Louise could retort they arrived at their destination. "We are here." Yurine said as the amulet was glowing bright.

Louise looked and was met with a weapon shop as she now had the picture in her head of her weapon being the most elegant but powerful weapon there was. The two entered as they were met with a basic weapon shop with swords being presented to get the customer to buy it. Louise was about to go to the front desk but Yurine went you the discount barrel as she saw the amulet was glowing brightest there.

Yurine then lifted up an old rusty sword as it seem to have a movable segment but Yurine looked at it and could tell this one edged sword wasn't a normal weapon. "This is the one." Yurine said as Louise was shocked.

"What that can't be it. Its old rusted and cheap." Louise said as Yurine looked.

"Awaken." Yurine said as her hair pieces glowed causing the sword to start talking.

"Hey who woke me up?" The sword asked as it soon noticed Yurine and Louise. "Wow looks like old mousy hasn't ripped you off yet, anyway what's your names?" the sword asked as it looked to Yurine and Louise.

"A talking sword?" Louise blinked, as she examined the sword.

"There seems to be a soul residing in this sword," Yurine nodded.

"Still seems like a cheap old rusted sword..." Louise couldn't help but say, as she couldn't really see how this could be a good weapon.

"Cheap?!" the sword sounded indignant at that. "I'll have you know that I, the Great Derflinger, am most definitely NOT a cheap sword."

"...you're completely rusted..." Louise pointed out.

"Excuse me for getting rusty after 6000 years," Derflinger 'snorted'.

THAT got Louise's attention. "6000 years? That's as old as the Founder's time," she commented in surprise.

"Interesting," Yurine mused. If this soul existed for that long, it...he, could prove valuable to Louise. After all, the Karas of Shinjuku was also known for having a sword possessed by a soul as well. "Karas," she said simply, that single word conveying what she wished.

Louise looked at her for a moment, then sighed. It was pointless arguing with Yurine. "Alright," she sighed. "Where's the shopkeeper? I'll buy this old sword," she said.

That was when she heard fast footsteps as she looked and saw from behind the counter a mouse like man appeared as he was shocked and was catching his breath. "Did you just say you'll buy that sword?" He asked as he was shocked and thanking the founder that he finally was getting rid of the bane to his business.

"Yes how much is he worth?" Louise asked before Yurine interjected.

"100 Gold pieces." Yurine said as the man was shocked she said that. "We are removing him from your business as by the way he talks it seems he scares off and bad talks your customers and with him here you are losing more money than you're earning so if anything you should give us a discount for removing him from your business." Yurine said as she looked to the shop owner with the most perfect poker face both Louise and the man had ever seen.

"A-alright 100 Gold Pieces." The man said as Louise took out the money and paid for it. The man gave them the sheath as they soon walked outside.

(Outside)

"That was a sly move you did there partner." Derflinger said as Yurine looked.

"I am not your partner." Yurine said much to his surprise.

"Then who is?" He asked from his sheath.

"She is." Yurine said pointing to Louise.

"Her? But she doesn't strike me as the warrior type." Derf said as Yurine took the amulet.

"Looks can be deceiving." Yurine said as Derf saw Yurine was doing something.

"Uh what are you doing?" Derf asked as Yurine channeled her magic to the amulet and Derf. Yurine's eyes then opened as soon both Derf and the amulet glowed bright as time seemed to stop as soon once the energy died down Derf was transformed as was his sheath.

The Sheath now had the amulet on it as it seemed attached while around Derf's hilt was a rosary as attached to it was a cross. The Amulets eye opened revealing Derf's "Face," as he was shocked.

"What did you do to me? I feel like a whole new sword!" Derf said, sounding rather pleased.

"I made you part of Karas' power, with you her power is now whole." Yurine said as she passed the sword to Louise.

"Ok then "Karas," I guess we're partners now." Derf said as Louise looked.

"My name is Louise, not Karas." Louise said as Derf chuckled.

"Well then Louise, it's nice to meet you," Derf said as he liked his new spot for his face.

As time moved once more Yurine quickly looked as she could hear the Land calling as the time has come. "Karas lets go." Yurine said suddenly.

"What?" Louise looked as Yurine walked away.

"The threat the will of the land warned us about is making its move. We must go to where it is." Yurine said simply.

"Mind explaining to me what's going on?" Derf asked as he looked to the two.

"I'll explain as best I can." Louise said before she ran to catch up to Yurine.

(Scene Break that night party nearby mansion)

"Are you sure this is the place?" Louise asked uncertainly. Night had fallen, and they were now on a hill overlooking a mansion belonging to a low ranked noble not far from the town they had purchased Derflinger in.

"Yes," Yurine said simply. The will of the land never lied.

Louise of course, looked uncertain as she knew full well that there would be repercussions if they were seen and/or caught.

"Don't worry partner, I've got your back," Derflinger encouraged.

"Thanks...I think," Louise sweat dropped, partly from wondering how he intended to do that, and how ironic it was that he was literally on her back. So with a small sigh they made their way to the mansion, the sounds of a party could be heard as they approached.

(Scene change inside the party)

Inside the mansion, a grand party was being held in the ballroom, as many guests danced and socialized with each other. At the center of the hall, a young and handsome noble, the owner of the mansion danced with the beautiful woman in his arms.

The woman let out a small laugh as she enjoyed herself. Truly this was the time of her life. Little did she know that it would also be her last? As the festivities continued, all the participants continued in their merrymaking. However, up on the rafters was one person who was not as jolly as she surveyed the scene.

"It's time for work," Yurine said, as outside the ballroom, Louise stood before the door, uncertainty still plaguing her. Nervously, she looked at the amulet in her hand that had Derf attached to said amulet. However, the moment she did, the amulet opened, revealing the eye in it, which glowed with bright gold light. As she gazed into it, she felt much of her doubts melt away, as a clarity came to her. "Alright," Louise said, as she opened the doors. The moment she did, a purple aura seemed to envelop the room, as everything seemed to slow to a crawl...save for the host who was actually able to move like normal.

Once Louise was in the room Yurine began the chant. "One... two... three... four..." She began as the host stopped and looked.

"What?" He asked as he saw a light shine on Louise.

"Five... six... seven..." Yurine continued as lights shined on Louise.

"What's going on who are you?" He demanded as Louise didn't answer as she had her eyes closed.

"Eight... nine... and it is ten, sway to and fro sway." Yurine finished as she was seated upon the balcony. After she moved her two fingers across her neck she pointed. "Do it now Karas." Yurine said as her hair pieces glowed

Louise opened her eyes as they grained a yellow glow in them. "Alright." Louise said before she held the amulet in front of her as it glowed creating a tunnel of the rune. The tunnel then turned into a portal as from it Louise walked out as Karas as the glowing blue eyes glared at the noble. Karas then swung around her weapon as the rosary had turned into chains before throwing the weapon upward as it then slid onto her back and attached to the amulet.

"Now release." Yurine said unsealed Derf.

The chains on Derflinger shattered as Louise then drew her sword as the blade was good as knew and took a battle stance.

"Well..." The noble looked. "If you've come here for a duel then you better make it worth my wild you damn Crow." He said before his body shifted, growing larger as he seemed to rip out of his skin, as water and flesh came together and made a new form, that of a Kelpie like creature, with claw/flipper like legs, a horse-like lower body that with its humanoid upper body, made it look like some kind of mutated centaur-type of creature, its body made of a mix of pulsing flesh and flowing water. The creature laughed as it felt ready for a fight, and quickly grabbed the woman it was dancing with. The moment he did, she was enveloped in an aura which was sucked into the Kelpie's mouth as he drained her of her mana, leaving her as little more than a glass like husk as she fell to the ground.

The monster glared at Karas as Karas held her sword in both hands. "Karas attack!" Karas invoked before charging at the Kelpie creature before slashing upward before following it up with an uppercut punch as the monster went flying upward through the ceiling.

Time resumed as people noticed that the host had vanished into thin air as on the floor they saw the corpse, which was enough to make several people scream in panic at the sight of the strange corpse.

(With Karas)

Karas and the Kelpie arrived on the roof as the Kelpie glared at the crow. "Face my water golems!" The Kelpie called before from the water in its body it created golems made out of water, all of them shaped like women as they were ready to attack the Karas. Karas quickly let go of her sword as it floated in the air.

"Hey what are you doing?" Derf asked as with a few hand signs the sword began to spin wildly as Derf was trying not to get sick. Karas then sent her sword flying at the Kelpie as it cut through the Water Girls. Karas went after the weapon and began slashing through them after catching said weapon as she soon stopped and slashed the last one behind her.

"Impossible!" the Kelpie Umbra gasped, one part that remained of his original self, his ego, not able to accept what he had just seen. Of course, he didn't have much time to think of it, as the remains of the water golems rushed towards him. However, right before it hit him, he saw a flash inside the torrent of water, and from it Karas burst out, lashing out with her sword, cutting right through one of its legs like a knife through butter.

The Kelpie roared in pain. "You dare?!" it roared as its arms changed, reforming into lances of water as he tried to strike at her. Karas easily dodged the first strike, before blocking and deflecting the second. Angrily snorting, the Kelpie tried to hit her with both lances, but she blocked them and caught them in a blade lock, before breaking the lock, throwing the Kelpie off balance, and giving her the chance she needed to cut off one of its arms. The Kelpie roared in pain again as it staggered back, blood gushing out of its amputated stumps. Looking at Karas, he realized one thing. He couldn't beat her. With that in mind, he turned and tried to escape, but that gave Karas the opening she needed.

Twirling the Derf with a flourish, Karas held his blade in front of her, like a knight preparing to strike. Running her finger along the side of the blade, the amulet on her back opened up, as the eye became bloodshot. Settling into a stance, both arms holding her sword in front of her, Derf's blade suddenly became larger, till it was the size of a claymore, while the 'eyes' of her armor turned bright pink. "Woah, I feel incredible!" was all Derf could say as he felt the magic run through both of them. Up above the moon appeared, and when it became full, the world became black and white. Underneath Karas, a massive shadow formed, before shifting into the form of a raven/crow that went straight for the fleeing Kelpie, who tried to run, but it was for naught as the shadow enveloped him.

In a flash of shadow, Kelpie soon found himself tied up in a veritable web of shadows, seemingly suspended in front of the moon. "N-no! M-mercy!" he pleaded, shaking like a leaf, yet his pleas fell on deaf ears as the shadow of a massive crow/raven appeared before him like the specter of death itself coming to collect. With a haunting screech, the shadow shifted, revealing Karas, who was in the middle of swinging her sword down, the blade bisecting Kelpie down the middle. Kelpie roared and screamed as he fell, blood gushing out of his wounds before finally...his body dissolved in a violent burst of magical energy.

Karas landed on a building as she looked over the sky as the two moons shined. Yurine was with Karas as Karas had produced a cape of sorts that seemed to be made of feathers. As the two looked Yurine looked as she knew it was time to go. "The battle is over Karas let us go." Yurine said as Derf then spoke up.

"For the record I don't ever want to spin like that again, I thought I was going to vomit." Derf said as Karas looked just as a flash of light shined through as now Louise was back.

"But you're a sword." Louise said as Derf used the eye part of the amulet to make a glare as he didn't like that. Louise then felt Yurine put her hand on her shoulder before they vanished in a flash of light.

(Scene Break Academy Louise' dorm room)

"Ok Yurine, what was that thing?" Louise asked as she looked to Yurine who was sitting on the bedroom chair.

"The land has dubbed it an Umbra. From what I gather they are monsters who were once humans who lost control of their magic," Yurine said as Louise was wide eyed. "They lost control by giving into their darker emotions such as hate, sadness, greed, and many more negative emotions." Yurine explained. "I'll need more time to get more information on the Umbra so until then rest well and review those medical books," Yurine said as the medical books were on her bed side table. "Now then goodbye," Yurine said before she vanished.

"Wait!" Louise called as Derf spoke.

"So you're the guardian now? Well this makes things different." Derflinger said as he leaned on the wall.

"More like crazy." Louise said as she sat on her bed.

(Meanwhile in an undisclosed location)

A group of black robed beings sat in a circle as they looked upon a young man. "What news do you bring?" One asked the young man.

"I went attempting to recruit the Pride Kelpie to our cause, but when I had arrived I found that something or someone had already killed it," The young man said as the second looked.

"Impossible the Umbra are impossible to defeat by normal means," A second black clothed figure said as another spoke.

"Perhaps... What did you find though?" The Third asked.

"I found that there was a lot of power and magic still in the air, some recognizable but others impossible to pinpoint. One thing that stood out was what looked like black crow feathers slowly turning to ash." The man said as the group looked with varying expressions.

"So the prophecy Brimir foretold holds truth, the Youkai Crow has appeared!" The being said as it smirked.

"What should we do?" The second asked.

"We wait, find the whereabouts of the Crow, and if possible recruit it." The leader said as the third spoke.

"And if it refuses?" The Third asked as the first smirked.

"Then we vanquish it." The leader said as they soon shared a laugh as now the Crow has appeared and now the pieces were falling into place.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here it is, the latest chapter of this story. Now then you can thank Timeless Dreamer Neo for proofreading this and until next time I'll see you all next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Karas the Void

ESKK: Hey it's me hope you enjoy this new chapter of Karas. Now then you know the drill leave a review.

(Start)

Louise frowned slightly as she mixed the herbs together for the potion, her face scrunching up a little as some of the fumes from the completed batch hit her nose. It had been a few days since her battle with the Kelpie Umbra, and with no new incidents over the time, she had gotten into an odd, but strangely comfortable, rhythm. By day she would attend her classes like normal, but during her free time, she would help out in this...clinic/hospital or sorts for the many Youkai. Speaking of Youkai, she couldn't help but flinch a little every now and then when a new one came to the clinic, especially due to their...odd appearances at times. However, as she helped give some of the medicine to the patients, she couldn't keep down the small smile that appeared on her features whenever the patients or some of their family members thanked her for the help, some even calling her 'Dr. Karas'.

It would be a slow process to overlook their appearances, she knew, but no matter how she looked at it, she could tell that despite their strange appearances (and apparently their penchant for mischief at times), Youkai were no different than humans. Her frown quickly returned however, when she remembered her main issue at the moment. Karas or not, she still had to keep up with her daily life, and that meant preparing for the Familiar Exhibition Festival. Problem was, technically Yurine was her Familiar...and she had no idea how or even if Yurine would agree to taking part in the Exhibition.

It was then Louise looked to the door and saw Yurine there watching her before walking off. Louise looked around and saw all the Youkai were helped so she decided to go talk to Yurine.

(Later with Louise)

Louise arrive at a porch that gave perfect view of the lake as though the gardens of this place carried many medical herbs it still reminded her a bit of her home. "What is it Karas?" Yurine asked as she overlooked the lake.

"I-." Louise began only for Yurine to interrupt her.

"No." Yurine said as Louise looked.

"But you didn't even give me a chance to ask." Louise said as Yurine was silent now no doubt deciding to give Yurine a chance to talk.

"Ok I was hoping you would participate in the Familiar Exhibition match coming up since I did summon you as my familiar." Louise said as she looked to Yurine. Yurine looked like she was about to refuse but stopped making Louise wonder if the land intervened for her.

"Very well no Umbra have been on a rampage so I believe we can afford some relaxation, once you complete your duties for the day." Yurine said as Louise looked surprised. "Once you finish we will discuss my performance." Yurine said.

"Thank you." Louise said with a small smile.

"Do not thank me the will of the land commanded it." Yurine said as Louise understood that.

However, it then dawned on Louise what she said. "The land...commanded it...?" Louise blinked. While she was certainly thankful for that, she couldn't help but question the...odd statement.

"Yes, the land felt you deserved at least this much. After all, it is but a small request," Yurine nodded.

Louise just nodded. "Alright. Thank you at any rate," Louise said. She decided she'd leave it at that. Better not to kick a gift horse in the mouth.

(Later)

Louise was in the library going over the medical books as since the Youkai have started calling her Dr. Karas she decided she should at least make the effort to live up to that name. She took note of every important piece of information since Louise had learned there were many types of Spirits/Youkai and each them require different forms of medicine to get better. She quickly took a break before it occurred to her about the familiar exhibition.

Louise...was stumped. While she was busy with her classes as well as her own activities, at the back of her mind she honestly was wondering what kind of act she could have Yurine do. "Actually..." She muttered. "What can Yurine do?" she mused. She wasn't about to believe that she could actually become a Karas for the Exhibition, and aside from a few tricks, she had never seen Yurine do anything that was likely to win the contest.

"I'll ask her later," Louise sighed, focusing her attention back on to the lesson.

(Later)

"What I can do?" Yurine questioned.

"Yes," Louise nodded. "Is there something you can do that would be good for an audience?"

Yurine thought about it for a moment, before her body glowed, and before Louise's eyes she turned into a small gray furred cat.

"That's...something," Louise couldn't help but say, not quite sure what to make of this.

Yurine soon transformed back to her humanoid form as she was now standing once more. "Will that be acceptable?" Yurine asked as she looked to Louise.

"I suppose so but it will be a tough act since Tabitha has a dragon." Louise said as Yurine just looked at her flatly.

"It is no matter. I agreed to participate I never said I would attempt to win." Yurine said as Louise was about to retort but Yurine beat her to it. "Don't you have patients to tend to?" Yurine said as Louise quickly realized she was late and ran to tend to the sick Youkai.

(Later with Louise)

Louise was gathering herbs in the field as she had help from the Youkai. Yurine watched over her from the scene as she knew Louise had been thrust head first into a duty and responsibility she had no idea of then what or why. Yurine watched hoping the girl won't end up like the rogue Eko of Shinjuku. Louise seemed to be smiling at the Youkai as they helped her gather medicinal herbs from the rich fields. Yurine wondered as to why the land summoned her here if it was capable of creating its own Karas. The more she thought the more the land stayed silent. Yurine of course chose to believe in the land and its grand scheme of things as the will of the land is always a mystery, sometimes even to her. However, one thing was always constant. The land only wished what was best.

Yurine then walked away no doubt to carry out her own duties as a Priestess as she intended to prepare for the exhibition.

(Scene Break School)

Students were preparing as Louise was enjoying some tea while Yurine in her cat form laid down on the second chair sleeping. "So no Umbra sightings?" Derf asked as he looked from the amulet attached to his sword form.

"Nope though it does give us time to relax." Louise said as she took a bite out of her cake.

"Eh, I was kinda hoping we'd be able to fight more," Derf admitted. "Gotta admit, that was the most fun I've had since...I can't even remember anymore."

Louise looked at him strangely for a moment, before she remembered who she was talking to. She figured it made sense. Derf WAS a sword, so it's only natural a sword would want to be used...probably. "Well, honestly I'm glad there hasn't been any Umbra's lately. Right now I need to think up a good act for the exhibition," she sighed.

"Eh, bunch of kids showing off their familiars," Derf said, and Louise was sure if he could he would have shrugged judging by his tone.

"Well, do you have any suggestions? You said you were 6000 years old. I'm sure you'd have seen something that might help," Louise asked.

Derf was quiet for a moment. "Well...Yurine can turn into a cat...how about you try something with that?" Derf suggested.

Louise thought about it and blinked. "That's...not a bad idea. But it's missing something..." Louise mused. "Thanks Derf, I think we're on to something."

"Anytime, partner," Derf chuckled.

As Yurine sat she soon lifted her head hearing something before transforming into her human form. "Karas we are needed." Yurine said as Louise sighed.

"Now?" Louise asked as she looked to Yurine.

"Yes." Yurine said before Louise sighed and stood up.

They began making their way to the kitchen as Louise noticed something, Siesta that maid she helped was missing and she hadn't seen her all day. As they walked they soon arrived at the kitchen as people were working. Louise walked towards the chef.

"Pardon our intrusion..." Louise started, but the moment she said that, she caught their attention, to which Louise swore she saw them all grin widely.

"Welcome, Our Guardian!" the chef, Marteau, grinned, before Louise and Yurine found several of the servants ushering her in. "Come in, come in, how can we help you?"

Louise chuckled awkwardly at their enthusiasm, but if nothing else, this makes things easier. "Ah, yes...you see, we were where Siesta is," she said.

The moment she did, the happy mood all but died, something that made Louise decidedly uncomfortable. "Did...something happen?"

"You didn't hear? She quit. Something about going to work for Count Mont," Marteau said with a frown. "Of course, that's just what they say. He probably bought her," he said to which Yurine frowned.

"I knew it." Yurine said as Louise looked.

"Knew what?" Louise asked before a burst of magic and time froze. "Count Mott is an Umbra I sensed him yesterday morning when he passed by I was going to go get you but he had already left. The land had commanded me to send you to cut him down but the question is why he would take Siesta.

"When a noble asks for a maid by name it usually means he intends to make her his mistress." Derf said, much to Louise's shock.

"But, we can't, it's one thing to defeat an unnamed noble but this guy is the royal messenger killing him would put a big target on our backs." Louise said as Yurine looked.

"You don't have a choice in the matter Karas." Yurine said as she glared as Louise.

Louise looked like she wanted to argue further, but stopped. She knew there was no point in arguing with Yurine...not to mention she remembered what happened to the victim of the last Umbra they fought. While she hadn't exactly gotten to know Siesta all that much, the idea of her, or anyone else ending up like that sent a shudder up Louise's spine. "Alright," she sighed. She didn't like this idea, but the alternative was even less appealing.

Yurine nodded, before she grabbed Louise's arm and pulled her through a portal that had appeared.

When time resumed, the head chef, Marteau, blinked. "Where did they go?"

(Count Mott's Estate)

"Whoa, still not used to that," Derf blinked from the sudden shift. "Saves time though."

Louise sighed a little as she looked up and beheld the Estate. "Are you absolutely sure he's an Umbra?" Louise asked Yurine, wanting to double check. The last thing she needed right now was for a mistake like that. That and a small part of her hoped Yurine had made a mistake so they didn't have to kill him.

"There is no mistake," Yurine said. "The will of the land makes no mistakes. That man has become and Umbra and thus a danger to the land and its people. He must be cut down." So much for hope...

"Alright, let's get this over with," Louise let out a heavy sigh, praying to anyone listening that this wouldn't come back to bite them later.

(Meanwhile at the Academy)

Kirche was at Tabitha's room as Kirche looked Tabitha straight in the eye while Tabitha simply read her book. "Ok Tabitha I need information. You're from Galia so surely there must be something, anything, about all the strange things that have been going on since Louise summoned her cat." Kirche said. Tabitha may not talk much, but she knew her friend knew a lot, and would talk if it was important, which this was.

"Unknown." Tabitha said as she turned a page.

"Did you research it at least?" Kirche asked.

"Yes." Tabitha said as she then looked. "Something inhuman." Tabitha said.

"Can you explain?" Kirche asked as Tabitha looked.

"Research at Church." Tabitha said as Kirche was wide eyed at this.

"You're saying this stuff might have to get the church involved?" Kirche asked as Tabitha looked.

"Possibly." Tabitha said as Kirche gulped.

"I hope it's nothing serious or else Louise might end up on the receiving end of an inquisition and quite possibly being burned at the stake." Kirche said as Tabitha read her book. "How long will it take you to get the information you need?" Kirche asked.

"Summer vacation." Tabitha said as Kirche sighed.

"So until then we will have to get either Louise or her familiar to talk then." Kirche said as Tabitha nodded. "My, this is becoming troublesome." Kirche said as Tabitha continued her reading. "Well then see you later Tabitha." Kirche said as Tabitha simply nodded.

(In the Halls)

Kirche was walking through the halls worriedly as she walked through and wondered. She may have argued a lot with Louise but she didn't exactly hate her. She knew Louise was lonely and was on the receiving end of bullying, and though she had a hand in it, it was always just playful teasing for her. She certainly never wanted want Louise to be accused of being a Witch (even if the notion was completely absurd as everyone knew Louise was no heretic). Hell, she went as far as stopping the Witch Rumor before anyone from an influential family found out and got it into their heads to test the rumor and start doing a witch hunt on her.

Kirche was worried that Louise might have summoned something that could very well start a lot of problems and though that cat didn't cause problems the rumors that came with her certainly did. One in particular was of the rumor of a minor noble who lived not far from the academy suddenly disappearing during a party, right in front of an audience of guests, and not being heard from again. The only thing that WAS found was one of the guests who had been dancing with him, her body being found on the dance floor, having been reduced to what looked like a husk of glass. Kirche continued her pace deciding to do some research of her own so she may be able to find out what's going on, and hopefully prove Louise isn't a witch or in league with any demon.

(Meanwhile in town)

"Quite the peculiar design you chose stranger," A man who owned a gun shop said as a young man with red hair and commoner clothes inspected the two pistols that had the appearance of derringers and had charms on their handle. "Though I don't get why you would want these weapons. They aren't commonly used in favor of magic." The owner said as the young man smiled.

"Don't worry I can get some use out of them. Anyway how much gold do I owe you?" The young man asked as he looked.

"300 Gold pieces should do it." The old owner said as the young man then gave the money to him. "By the way I never caught your name sir." The old owner said as the young man smiled.

"Just call me Gabriel."

"Ok Gabriel then you have yourself a nice day." The old owner said before Gabriel left the store. Soon Gabriel sent a burst of magic as time slowed down to a halt around him as he began to walk to an inn. When he arrived he took an empty seat of an empty table and sat down before taking a jug of rum from a waitress. "Ok Kid, since we're here I was wondering if you know something about the strange stuff that's been going on here." The man said as he took his drink and began applying a magic spell to his new weapons.

The being looking at him turned his head as Gabriel sighed. "You Know I've been looking for someone for quite a long time I had a lead that brought me to Tristian and I was hoping I could find information," Gabriel said before the boy spoke.

"Who are you looking for mister?" The boy said, revealing that while he was indeed a little boy, he was not human. He was in fact a water sprite.

"My kid brother. Well wherever he is hopefully I can find him." Gabriel said as he drank the rum finishing it as he finished with the enchantment on his new weapons. "Well then kid have a nice day and stay out of trouble." Gabriel said before leaving the inn allowing time to move again.

(Count Mott's Estate)

Mott smiled slightly as he left the bed chamber. The previous girl he had bought as a mistress was fun, but like all the others he quickly grew bored of her, and like all the others, he would simply replace her. "Ah yes, my new mistress should be ready soon," he chuckled a small tinge of malicious intent creeping into his voice as he exited the room, heedless of what was still on his bed. A glass-like husk that was all that remained of his previous mistress.

It was strange really, he felt like he should feel bad about it, but when he honestly thought about it, he only felt more invigorated after he was done with them. Besides, they were all just commoners. Nothing to really worry about. If anything they should be honored to be able to serve him. But alas, her time was over. Now he'd sate his fill with a new one till he grew bored of her too.

However, when he thought about her, Siesta, he couldn't help but stop short. The moment he saw her, he knew he had to have her, like he could never live his life again without sampling her. And what luck, buying her off from the Academy had been so easy all it took was a couple of hours, and soon she'd be his. With that in mind he let out a small laugh. Life was good.

(Private Study, Mott Estate)

Siesta fidgeted nervously. While she had been promised a good pay, she was still scared about what was happening. Truth be told she didn't want to be here at all. She was happy working at the academy, but alas, she had caught the eye of Count Mott, and he had simply bought her contract from the academy, thus making her his servant, and she knew too well, more than that if he had his way.

Her thoughts were cut short when Mott spoke up. "How was the work? Have you gotten used to it?"

"Yes, for the most part," Siesta answered.

"I see, I see," Mott said as he got up. "Well, don't over exert yourself too much, my dear," he said, as he placed a hand on her cheek and drew close. When he breathed in the air around her, he almost felt his mouth start to water. "After all...I'm sure you must realize by now...I didn't hire you to merely perform house hold chores," he said.

"Y-yes sir," Siesta said meekly as she felt him draw close.

Count Mott felt his self-restraint disappear as he drew closer. He had to have her now.

However, just as he was about to grab her, the room was covered by a strange purple mist which seemed to cause everything in the room to freeze, including the flames on the candles, before the door slammed open.

"Who goes there?!" Mott growled, Siesta momentarily forgotten. Looking to the door, he was met with the sight of a teenage girl with long pink hair dressed in strange, but clearly rich robes, and a sword strapped to her back.

The moment she entered, the chanting began. "1...2...3..."

Mott looked around the room trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"4...5...6..." Siesta who had somehow remained unaffected was also looking around, but seeing Mott's attention elsewhere, and remembering this chant, managed to scramble away as she realized what was about to happen.

"7...8...9..." Louise took a deep breath, steeling herself for what she was about to do.

"And now it is 10. Sway to and fro. Sway..." Yurine swiped her fingers across her neck and pointed forward. "Go, Karas."

"Alright," Louise said as she held the amulet forward, and stepped through the portal, emerging from it in her Karas armor. "Karas, has arrived," Karas intoned, landing on her knee and standing up, Derf on her back as the chains holding him shattered.

"Karas?" Mont asked as he looked. Karas took a battle stance as he was waiting for Mont to reveal his true form. "Very well then if you truly wish to die by the hands of a noble of my stature then I will happily oblige you after all you broke into my home!" Mont roared as his form began to change. The once human form was now scaly with grey fish scales, his arms and legs lengthening, followed by his head which morphed in a hideous visage of a fish-like monster with rows of sharp teeth, though for some reason it also seemed to gain a chest length beard of white hair...not that it made the image any less hideous. This Umbra had taken the form of a Vodianoi as he roared against Karas.

"Now prepare to die Karas!" the Vodianoi roared as Karas simply glared.

"Karas attack!" Karas invoked before charging at the Vodianoi and slashed at it. The blade met the creature's scales, but didn't managed to penetrate them, stopping it.

"Damn, that's hard!" Derf grunted as he actually felt the backlash of the blows, rattling a little.

Grunting slightly, Karas broke away, and getting some range, rebounded from a nearby wall, propelling her towards the Umbra as she struck with an overhead strike that would have left many in two. However, the Umbra raised its arms to block, the hard scales rattling to the strong blow, but ultimately remained unbroken. Inside the armor, Louise's eyes narrowed as it was clear her sword wasn't affecting the monster, not with those hard scales in the way.

The momentary pause gave the monster a chance to smirk as it realized the weapon had failed to pierce its scales. "My skin is harder than steel little girl your sword cannot pierce through It." the Vodianoi said as it then bashed Karas away.

Karas quickly recovered, landing on her feet, but was forced to play defensive as the Umbra followed up with several strikes of its claws, all of which she managed to parry, though the force was slowly pushing her back. Acting quickly, she broke the lock, and countered with a swift kick in the chest, sending the Umbra skidding back a little, but not causing any notable damage.

"Fool! I am invincible!" the Umbra laughed as it moved for another strike, this one sending Karas off her feet even when she blocked it.

Acting quickly, Karas activated another power that most Karas shared, and with a few hand seals, a chain appeared on her shoulder and ejected a grappling hook, the hook and chain striking the Umbra in the knee where its armor happened to be thinner due to the joints and managed to break through, the Umbra roaring in pain. Once Karas landed on her feet with a slide she pulled the chain causing the Umbra to fall over as it quickly tried to get up.

"Karas you must change form!" Yurine called as Karas looked at her in surprise. "As the guardian you have two alternative forms, a land chaser form and a sky flyer form you need the land chaser form." Yurine said as Louise felt the information flood her mind.

"I won't let you!" The Vodianoi roared as it charged at Karas and grabbed her as she quickly began stabbing at the hand. The Umbra then began running through the estate as it slammed the Karas through the house before going to its pool like area before dragging the Karas under. The Vodianoi now had the home field advantage as it soon transformed into a more aquatic fish form and began to surge through the water at great speed.

Karas was bashed around as she was at a disadvantage since she couldn't get much movement in a body of water even if she was sped up. Karas had to act fast or else she would have a very awkward funeral with her family. Karas then had an idea before swimming upward but the Umbra got in her way and slammed her down to the floor but that was all Karas needed to summon her portal and from it she appeared in a vehicle like form that held a resemblance to a car mixed with a tank.

Slots open on the vehicle as they soon released missiles that were able to travel underwater and chase the Umbra. The Umbra didn't have room to avoid it as it was soon hit by the full force of the attack causing the water to explode upward and the pool to be ruined. Karas looked to the Umbra and saw its armor was fractured so she reverted to her warrior mode and charged at the Umbra before cutting it clean in two. Karas went by so fast the Umbra didn't realize it until it was too late as it spewed out its odd colored blood as it roared.

"Damn you! You Damn Crow you will suffer for this insult!" The Vodianoi roared before it fell in two as Karas landed on the ground and whipped her blade to the side causing the blood to fly off.

With the battle over, Karas re-sheathed her sword with a metallic 'shink' as behind her the remains of the Umbra were already fading away.

"That was a great fight, you're really getting the hang of this, Partner," Derf said as Karas reverted back to Louise. However, Louise didn't say a word. "...hello? Louise? You okay?"

Louise didn't say anything as she walked to an exit, passing Yurine who had reappeared. "Let's just go," Louise said her tone flat and emotionless.

"Uh...Ms. Valier?" came a voice, to which Louise turned to see Siesta peeking out of some of the rubble.

Louise's face fell slightly at that, before her expression hardened. "Don't tell anyone," she said flatly, her tone holding a very clear edge of finality.

Siesta was taken aback by the cold tone, until she remembered what had actually just happened, or rather, who Louise had just killed, monster or not. "I...I won't. I won't tell anyone!" Siesta said, hoping she'd believe her as she wasn't lying.

Louise just looked her in the eye, before nodding slightly and in a flash of light, Siesta was left alone in what remained of Count Mott's home.

(Scene Break)

Louise was back in her room in her nightgown as she looked at her hand. She clenched and unclenched it knowing what this very hand had just done. She killed a high up noble no doubt the crown will notice he is dead and begin to investigate why and how he died. Yurine was once again nowhere to be seen as she got up and looked into the mirror.

Louise looked at her reflection and saw the people may have been calling her the Guardian but that fearful look Siesta gave her when she warned her not to tell anyone. In her mind, there was no doubt about it. Siesta was afraid of her. To her Louise would no longer be the Guardian the commoners adored, or a noble who tried to represent what a noble would be, nor did she see the Karas Yurine depicted her as. No what she saw was a murderer, as monster or not, she killed a high ranking noble and now here she was trying to act as nothing happened.

Louise put her hand on her reflection as she soon saw Karas in its place but with blood on its face as Louise then yelled in fury and anguish and began to throw things about in her room. She was angry, she was ashamed, she finally got the power she desired but at what cost. She was throwing her tantrum not like a spoiled brat but a child who had taken her first kill and was ashamed of it. Louise flipped over the table threw books about as no doubt she was causing a disturbance but she didn't care she now knew why her mother was cold. During the war her mother had killed and now here Louise was reeling back from her first true kill as she would have rather had summoned a commoner then Yurine.

Louise after she got what she did out of her system breathed to calm herself as she saw her room was now a mess. She should clean it up but what was the point. Louise then went to her bed before finally breaking down as she cried herself to sleep agreeing on one thing. "I don't want to be Karas." Louise said before she finally fell asleep for the night.

(TBC)

ESKK: I know this chapter is short but we couldn't think of much. Anyway I hope you all enjoy and ja-ne.


End file.
